1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory for a tool for installing carpets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carpet being tacked during installation on a floor surface must be stretched just prior to tacking, so that it conforms to the surface on which it is installed. As carpet is installed between opposing walls, extending right up to each wall, it is difficult to grasp and manipulate the carpet while forcing it to abut the wall. Tools for holding a carpet stretched tight while abutting walls or similar vertical services have been developed to cope with this situation.
One frequently employed variety of tool includes two legs hinged to one another. Both ends of the tool engage the carpet, forming an angle between the respective legs. The ends of the legs are spread apart to stretch the carpet, and the angle formed between the legs becomes progressively wider. In most prior art devices, the "head" of the device is that portion located near carpet being tacked, and the "tail" is that portion braced against the most suitable environmental surface. Traditionally, this surface has included walls or other vertical surfaces, a bracing member being set thereagainst. In some devices, a pointed structure is provided which engages the floor at the tail, and a head is provided which has a plurality of pins or similar pointed structures. The plurality of pins evenly distributes force acting on the carpet, so that wrinkling is avoided.
Carpet stretchers employing this principle are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 226,917, issued to James M. Jay on Apr. 27, 1880, 407,823, issued to Samuel C. Harlan on Jul. 30, 1889, and 5,007,616, issued to Kelvin M. Scarpino on Apr. 16, 1991. In these references, one leg is extended upwardly past the hinge to provide a handle, which offers leverage when manually stretching the carpet.
In the patent to Harlan, one end of the stretcher sits on the carpet, while the other end is provided with a working head bearing sharp teeth for engaging an edge of the carpet being manipulated into place.
The device of Scarpino includes a telescoping member arranged parallel to and just above the carpet. One end is pointed, so as to engage the floor surface, and the other end has a working head including teeth for engaging the carpet. The hinged handle is pivotally attached to the telescoping member in a manner which spreads or stretches the tool. The device of Jay lacks the lever arrangement of Harlan and Scarpino.
It is important to note that in the devices of Jay, Harlan, and Scarpino, a user works at a position substantially centered over the tool, grasping the handle and remaining remote from the teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 138,450, issued to Charles Terry on Apr. 29, 1873, discloses a carpet stretcher which grasps one edge of the carpet by pinching the same, and has pointed members for bracing the stretcher on a wooden floor while stretching the carpet.
A ratcheted winch is employed in a carpet stretcher illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 328,506, issued to Ruth Moffitt on Oct. 20, 1885. A working head bearing teeth is constrained to slide in a groove formed in the frame of the stretcher. The stretcher lies on the carpet being installed. Stretching force is applied to the carpet by winding the winch. The carpet is maintained in the stretched condition by the ratchet.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.